Untitled 08--suggestions?
by LaceyKoi
Summary: 1x2. 3x4. it's mushy. then the mushy-ness gets hard (if you catch my drift) i think this is DEFINATELY AU. Shinigami, WHY did i write this?


This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, but I came out TOTALLY different than what I had expected. WHY WHY WHY? *bangs head on computer desk*  
  
  
  
Quatre looked at the outfit Duo had handed him and began shaking his head.  
  
"No. Duo, no. Noooooooo. No, please, no."  
  
Duo gave him a pleading look. "Quatre, we promised. Sara's sick. Do you really want to tell her we can't do it?"  
  
"But this outfit…"  
  
Duo held his up to his chest and twirled around joyously. "The outfit's part of it, Quatre! Besides, who else besides you and me could pull this off? Really?"  
  
Quatre thought for about five minutes before conceding. "…No one."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Quatre's turn for the pleading look. "But Duo, the rest of it…do we have to?"  
  
An apologetic shrug was all he got. "Sorry Quatre, it's an age group thing. I promise, we can change back if Damian bothers us."  
  
"I never did like that boy. I can't believe he's our age."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Quatre. We can fix Damian even like this."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Would I lie to you?"  
  
Duo and Quatre reached out and tapped each other's noses. The two boys immediately shrunk to chibis. Then Quatre slapped Duo upside the head and walked into another room to change. Duo sighed.  
  
"Duo. If Heero doesn't kill you for this, I will, and he'll have to make due with your remains."  
  
Duo looked up at the doorway, to see Quatre dressed in his outfit. Duo jumped up and down and clapped his hands.  
  
"Shinigami, you look so cute! Don't _worry_ Quatre, nobody's going to recognize us."  
  
"You're still dead for this."  
  
"Please. I know Heero Yuy. As if death threats from a chibi could scare me."  
  
Quatre replied with ZERO in his eyes, slowly enunciating each word. "Depends on the chibi."  
  
Duo edged away. "Let's go. Got the order form?"  
  
Quatre advanced and grabbed his ear. "I have the order form and the chaperone."  
  
"Chaperone?" Duo looked extremely confused.  
  
"Yes, chaperone. What kind of irresponsible parent would let their kids wander around the neighborhood selling things and dressed like _this_?"  
  
"Like you said, and irresponsible one."  
  
"So Rashid's coming."  
  
"Rashid?"  
  
The ZERO reached Quatre's entire face. "Don't _worry_, Duo. I'm _sure_ he's _forgiven_ you for _everything_ you did _last_ time we were _chibis_."  
  
"Don't, please, don't. That tone frightens me."  
  
"Then let's go. The sooner I get out of this abomination, the better."  
  
"Duo, I'm _tired_. We've been at this for _days_. I wanna go _home_."  
  
"Master Quatre. You have been out her for precisely five minutes and have sold exactly nothing."  
  
"Rashid, I'm _tired_. We've been at this for _days_. I wanna go _home_. I wanna---"  
  
"Quatre! We _promised_!"  
  
"You promised for me."  
  
"Fine then. Go home. I'll continue down the street all alone."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Quatre grabbed Rashid's hand and pulled him back to his house.  
  
Duo sighed in disgust and continued his walk to the nearest house.  
  
"Rashid, I feel guilty. I wanna go back and help Duo."  
  
"Yes, Master Quatre."  
  
"Cute little girl. I love your outfit, Girl Scout. I wanna buy some cookies."  
  
"Damian, go away."  
  
"But I wanna buy some cookies."  
  
"Go away, or I'll tell."  
  
"Who are you going to tell?"  
  
Duo looked up and down the street. There was no one. Damian advanced. Duo stepped to the side.  
  
"Come on, Girl Scout. I just want a kiss."  
  
"Gimme a break. You want more than a kiss. I hate to break it to you, but this little Girl Scout already has someone she wants. And you're not him."  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, I'm going to be."  
  
Damian advanced.  
  
"Rashid…where's Duo? He's in trouble…I can feel it…"  
  
"We'll find him, Master Quatre. We'll find him."  
  
"Hurry…"  
  
Despite Duo's size, emphasized by the chibi-ness, he quickly had Damian lying on his back, mumbling.  
  
"Cookies? Why, no thank you. I don't believe I like cookies."  
  
Duo grinned to himself just as Quatre and Rashid caught up with him.  
  
"Duo? What happened what did you do? Why did you do it?"  
  
"I beat him up. He wanted cookies, Quatre. Isn't that right, Damian?"  
  
"Cookies? Why, not thank you. I don't believe I like cookies."  
  
Duo leaned forward and spoke in a confidential tone. "That's all he's been saying since before you showed up."  
  
Quatre grinned and took Duo's arm. "Let's sell cookies."  
  
They skipped toward a house arm in arm, Rashid shaking his head as he followed on behind.  
  
Duo knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
Quatre knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Duo? Doesn't this house look familiar?"  
  
"I think so…but maybe bigger than before?"  
  
"I don't think it's bigger, I think it's the fact that we're smaller."  
  
"Oh." Duo checked out his body. "So we are."  
  
Rashid knocked/pounded on the door.  
  
The door jerked open abruptly.  
  
"Omae o--Rashid? What do you want?"  
  
Rashid mildly gestured to the chibis behind him.  
  
"Wanna buy some Girl Scout Cookies?"  
  
Everyone blinked at Duo's uber-girly tone of voice.  
  
Heero squatted so he was hanging between his legs with an elbow resting on each one. "What kind of cookies do you girls have around here?"  
  
"Good ones!" Duo was falling into his young image extremely quickly. "I like the ones with chocolate!"  
  
Heero focused on the Girl Scout's face. You look like one of my friends. His name's Duo. Have you seen him around here? He likes chocolate too."  
  
Quatre clapped his hands over his mouth and giggled.  
  
"I dunno…what's he look like?"  
  
"He has a long braid like yours…and beautiful violet eyes like yours…and he's an extremely happy person."  
  
Quatre broke in. "Kinda crazy but really fun at the same time?"  
  
Heero stared in shock. "How did you know?"  
  
Quatre giggled again and pointed at Duo. "That's exactly what she's like!"  
  
"Really?" Heero looked slightly puzzled. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm…Gemini. Gem."  
  
Heero shook his head to rid his mind of the similarities between "Gem" and Duo. "And what's your name?"  
  
Quatre looked slightly panicked.  
  
Duo turned to look at Quatre, then spoke up. "Her name is Hallie."  
  
Heero looked into Quatre's eyes. He then shook himself, HARD.  
  
"I'll get my friend Trowa. He's living here with me, and we'll see if he wants any cookies, okay? Why don't the three of you come in?"  
  
Heero settled "Gem," "Hallie," and Rashid down, then ran off to find Trowa.  
  
"Trowa. There are these Girl Scouts here to sell cookies, and I swear, they remind me so much of Quatre and Duo that it's scary. It doesn't help that Rashid is with them."  
  
"You're just being paranoid, Heero. Little girls can't remind you that much of Quatre and Duo." Then Trowa walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, dear. We'll take some cookies." Trowa dragged Heero out of the room. "They look _just_ _like_ them!"  
  
"I know. From something Hallie said, I think they think and act like them too. So I want to ask them what they think of us."  
  
"Heero, you can't! What if they meet Duo and Quatre and tell them we asked?"  
  
"Then Duo and Quatre come out for our skins. I just want to ask. I can't hurt anything."  
  
"Gem? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure!" Duo hopped off the couch and walked up to Heero. "What do you wanna know?"  
  
"Can I talk to you--alone?"  
  
Duo looked over his shoulder for Silent Chibi Communication with Quatre. Quatre nodded. Duo followed Heero to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Do you have those cinnamon graham crackers and milk?"  
  
"Of course. It's the only thing I have that Duo won't eat."  
  
"Anything but those."  
  
Heero blinked, then fetched an orange.  
  
"Can you peel that for me?"  
  
Looking down into Gem's Duo-like face, Heero found he couldn't refuse. He stripped the peel off the orange and began breaking the fruit into sections. They disappeared at an astounding rate that Heero had thought only Duo Maxwell could maintain while eating _anything_.  
  
"All I really want to know, Gem, is…if you were my age, what would you think of me?"  
  
Duo swallowed the last section of the orange, then looked at Heero thoughtfully. "What do you mean? Think of you how?"  
  
"Romantically. Would you think I was a jerk, or…how?"  
  
"You're cute when you get all flustered." Duo grinned at Heero. It was the only time he had ever dared to say something like that. "While you've been talking to me 'n' Hallie, you've been really nice. Are you like that all the time?"  
  
Heero reflected on every time he had said something he didn't mean to Duo. "No…I'm afraid I'm not."  
  
"You should be! It makes you act too damn cute for your own good." Duo's face blanched. "Oops." He covered his mouth with his hands. Heero laughed at the action.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell."  
  
"Sugoi!" Duo's hands appeared over his mouth again.  
  
Heero only looked puzzled. "Do you know Japanese?"  
  
"Only a little…" The tiny voice could make even the coldest heart in the world melt. It did.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know Japanese, and it's cute to hear it in voices like yours and Duo's."  
  
"Gem" leaned her head into her hands. "Tell me about Duo," she pleaded.  
  
Heero's face softened at the thought. "Duo's…well…Duo. He's happy, but dangerous, and he's my best friend. He knows how to get to me more easily than anyone else, and he's the only person I _allow_ to get to me. He's the kind of person _everyone_ likes, but he keeps to himself and the people he's learned to trust…most of the time. He's really sweet, and funny, and…"  
  
"Wow." "Gem" played with the end of her braid. "Loving someone like him sounds amazing." Her eyes widened and her braid was suddenly clasped between teeth.  
  
"Hallie? Could I talk to you?"  
  
Quatre got up and walked towards Trowa. He found himself slightly annoyed with the fact that he had to look up even more than usual.  
  
Trowa kneeled before "Hallie."  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
"I like your hair." Quatre reached out and touched the hanging bang. His eyes widened as he realized he was getting odd and open minded way before he usually did. "You seem really nice. You should talk more. I think there's someone somewhere who likes you a lot."  
  
"Thank you." Trowa stood and turned around, only to bump into Heero, who was holding the hand of a very red faced "Gem."  
  
Duo and Quatre made eye contact. Silent Chibi Communication decided it was time to go. Rashid recognized the look in their eyes.  
  
"Sirs. We must go. Have you decided what kind of cookies you would like, if any?"  
  
Trowa and Heero each bought ten boxes of the kind they thought would go best with Quatre and Duo's personalities (respectively). Trowa ended up with lemon sandwich cookies he thought would go well with tea, while Heero ended up with ten boxes of every type of cookie that contained chocolate (imagine what would happen if Duo ate them all… *sweatdrop*).  
  
The minute that "Hallie" and "Gem" had left, Trowa and Heero looked at each other. Hott Silent Boy Communication said it was time to go to Quatre's house to see Quatre and Duo.  
  
When Trowa and Heero arrived at Quatre's house, Rashid let them in.  
  
"Rashid? You're back already? I thought you would have to take Hallie and Gem around some more."  
  
"No, Hallie and Gem decided that they had had enough for one day. I came home in case Master Quatre and 'Sir Duo, King of All That Roams Free Under the Stars' needed me."  
  
"Can we see them?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
When Heero and Trowa sat down in Quatre's room, they were surprised to hear a noise in the bathroom. The two snuck to the door to look in. They saw Gem and Hallie touch each other's noses and grow…into Duo and Quatre.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Duo and Quatre turned towards the door. A deep blue and an emerald eye each peered in at the two boys--who were still dressed as Girl Scouts.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"So nice to see you!"  
  
"Won't you come in?"  
  
Heero pointed his gun between Duo's eyes. "Explain."  
  
Through his obvious fear, Duo was able to crack a grin. "Didn't I tell you you should be really nice all the time?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Duo sighed. "Quatre…" Quatre nodded and took Trowa into his own room. Duo took Heero to his own room.  
  
"Heero…Quatre and I have chibi powers. When we touch each other's noses, we turn into chibis. There's not exactly a _real_ explanation for it, it just is."  
  
"And you expect me to believe this from a guy in a Girl Scout outfit? The Girl Scout thing was just a trick, wasn't it? To make fools of Trowa and me."  
  
"Not at all. We didn't recognize the house, really. We were very surprised when you began threatening to kill Rashid."  
  
"Yet you didn't just walk away. Why?"  
  
"Because our friend Sara's sick, and we promised that _we'd_ sell the Girl Scout cookies for her. And, well…we _did_ sell quite a few cookies."  
  
"Omae--"  
  
"--o korosu. Yeah, yeah. Heero, I'm _sorry_."  
  
"And what about the names? Why did you pick those names? I was driving me up the wall!"  
  
"They just fit, Heero. Especially me calling myself 'Gemini.' I just wanted to help Sara out."  
  
"Duo…you betrayed my trust. I told you things I never expected to tell to anybody. Why didn't you do _something_, _anything_ about the way you look? You made a pretty girl, and small, pretty girls get in trouble easily."  
  
"I know that Heero. Damian doesn't like cookies anymore."  
  
"He messed with you?"  
  
"Of course! And as a chibi, I was bound by honor to protect myself alone."  
  
"I wish I had known."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"As Hott Silent Boys, Trowa and I can turn neko. We would look so cute together."  
  
"*rolls eyes* I that the only reason you like me?"  
  
"Well, that and…I think you would be very good at this…" Deep mouth exploratory kiss. "Mmm, I love being right."  
  
"Trowa? You wanna know about this, or do you think you got it?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Right, got it. Will you kiss me?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Take it slow? Okay."  
  
"~Heero!~"  
  
"…?"  
  
"~Stop! That tickles!~"  
  
"Thank Shinigami, that's not what it sounded like."  
  
"~Oh…Heero…~"  
  
"*closes eyes* …"  
  
"Don't worry Trowa. We can go to the other end of the house." No answer. "Trowa?"  
  
Quatre touches Trowa's shoulder. Trowa grabs Quatre's hand and pulls him around into a passionate embrace, with an even more passionate kiss.  
  
"That there, Quatre? That's about as slow as I want to take it."  
  
"Mm. Mm. Mm. Mmore."  
  
"Duo. Did you have to _buy_ that Girl Scout outfit?"  
  
"Mm…no…"  
  
"You will now."  
  
~RIP!~  
  
  
  
"Gemini" means twin.  
  
"Hallie" means thinking of the sea (Quatre's eyes).  
  
"Damian" has earned a negative connotation as evil.  
  
Just wanted to make that known. 


End file.
